


Time hopping Ch5

by myotishia



Series: In the rift [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: As death day arrives Elise has no idea what she is in for. For Owen it’s one more job.





	Time hopping Ch5

“What have you two been doing?” Tosh asked. She’d walked in to see Elise and Owen looking blissed out, eating pizza.

“Being kind of stupid but getting great results.” Elise smiled, grabbing her third slice of pizza.

Toshiko side eyed them both, trying to find any sign that their type of stupid hadn’t been an adults only event.

“Relax. I’ve been a perfect gentleman.”

“And he’s not my type.”

“So what have you been doing?” Tosh picked up a slice for herself, still studying them closely.

“We got the singularity scalpel to work.” Beamed Owen.

Finally the woman relaxed a little and sat with them. “How?”

“We missed the telepathic link. It was too weak to pick up initially. Oh, and your girlfriend’s crazy.”

“Says you.”

“Anyway, now we can disarm all the sleeper agents and then they can be deprogrammed over whatever time scale they need.”

 

With Owen and Jack away, working through the list of Agents, Ianto was showing Elise around the garage. She’d only briefly seen the place when following to the SUV. More than the sight of the rather impressive collection of vehicles was seeing Ianto in anything other than a suit. It made sense but Ianto always gave off the impression that he was born with it on and it was just his default state of being. Instead he was adorned in a tee shirt and jeans.

“The SUV needs new tires again. Between Jack and Owen they barely last a month. The suspension is holding up fine for now, surprisingly.”

“Do you do all the work?”

“Some of it. We have to contract out the more specialised stuff but basic maintenance is up to me.”

“Mind if I take a look? This is something that’s actually in my wheelhouse.”

“I thought everyone moved onto electric cars.”

“They did but that was for people with money. I used to spend my weekends at the scrapyard. I just paid the scrap weight for everything I took and I could do any work there. My ride might have been over thirty years old but she ran as smoothly as any of the new models you’d see on the road.”   

Ianto went to pop open the bonnet, appreciating the company for what was usually a tedious and dirty job. Elise started checking the basics like fluid levels then paused and sniffed the air.

“Switch her on for a sec.” She said, trying to test a theory. The motor roared to life and a scent rose into the air. “There’s something up with your battery.”

Turning off the engine Ianto moved to join her.

“Smell that? It’s a little like ozone mixed with burning plastic. It needs replacing asap.”

“Nice catch.” Ianto nodded, double checking her theory. “You don’t look the type to be into cars.”

“Anything mechanical really. Cars, robotics, computers. They’re all like complex puzzles… At least we got to look at this now instead of when the captain gets back.”

“He wanted this done before Tommy wakes up.”

“Tommy?”

“He’s a man who’s been in cryo storage. We wake him up once a year to make sure he’s in good health. Apparently he’s going to be important at some point but it’s not clear when.”

“What kind of life is that?”

“Better than he had sadly. He was a soldier in world war one.”

“Damn.”

“I don’t know which would be better, extreme PTSD or being frozen most of your life. Even if he went back he was due to be executed for cowardice.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do to help him?”

“I wish there was. He’s a good man.” Ianto looked honestly rather sad thinking about the whole thing.

“Maybe I can talk to my Owen. He’s been around for eons so maybe he knows what the big event is.”

“It’s worth a try.”

“I’ll be right back, he can’t just manifest here so easily.”

 

“It’ll happen soon. He’ll have a chance to close a small part of the rift but he’ll have to go back to do it… I don’t know if it’ll even work this time because you’re going out with Tosh.”

“How does my relationship status change anything?”

“They had a bit of a whirlwind romance.” Owen said as if he were reading a children’s book.

“Oh… Shit.”

“One of the downsides of time travel.”

“Well, how does he close that part of the rift?”

“It’s a rift key. Setting it off in the right place in his original timeline basically stitches the time rip shut.”

“Then let’s do it.” Elise said enthusiastically.

Owen looked at her and shook his head. “No.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m not risking it. We’re not time jumping unless absolutely necessary. Your dreams are under control right now and time jumping could bring them back.”

“I’ll be fine. My watch buzzes to wake me up before they start. Come on, we can have this done before anyone even notices. We’re jumping without passengers so I won’t even get that dizzy. We have to try.”

“Elise.”

“Tommy could have a life. He won’t have to go back and die. He can have therapy and just live. Isn’t that worth it?”

“Fine, but if you end up hurt again then this stops. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re starting to sound like Tosh.” He smiled as he followed her to the hub.

 

After reporting their plan to Jack, and getting his go ahead, the time jump went off without a hitch. Much to Toshiko’s delight as she did care about Tommy, even if she didn’t have the same romantic feelings as the original timeline. She even had the chance to explain the situation to the man who appreciated the chance at a life. Even future Owen had to admit that it made him happy to see things going so smoothly, but something seemed to be bothering him and it was starting to show. He’d left a long letter on Jacks computer about a few events to come and the fact that he would be taking Elise on a important time jump so she would be missing for a while. He otherwise avoided all of them until one morning, after their time jump, Elise awoke to future Owen sitting on the end of the bed.

“Owen? Where have you been?” She whispered, trying not to wake Tosh who was curled up next to her.

“It’s nearly time.”

“Time for what?”

“My death day.”

A chill ran through the room. “Oh… Are you ok? I mean, isn’t it a good thing? We’re going to stop your death.”

“It just feels like the end after so long. Whatever happens, you’ll be ok.”

“Of course I will. Where are you planning to go after? You’ll be able to go wherever you want. You could travel the world.”

He still hadn’t turned to her as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cuddling up to his back.

“Back when I was alive I would have loved this.”

“You’re spoiling the moment.”

“You’re the one who’s naked.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“Yea… Yea I am.” He smiled sadly before dissipating into nothingness.

 

Past Owen was not impressed at having to change his clothes in the middle of the day, after being covered by blood and half exploded mayfly guts. He dried his hair with a towel as he walked over to a very frustrated looking Toshiko.

“Not going well?” He asked.

“What kind of medical research facility has this kind of security?!”

“You can’t hack it? You? Toshiko Sato?” He placed a hand on her forehead as if checking for a fever. She batted his hand away and adjusted her glasses.

“It’s completely isolated. There’s no way for me to hack in from the outside. Without someone inside there’s nothing I can do.”

“Hopefully Jack can get something out of his meeting with Copley. Hey Elise, what does the ghost in your head say about this?”

“Nothing. It’s strange, I thought he’d be a chatterbox today but he’s been really quiet and evasive. Though he did say that, and I quote, Copley is a cunt and if I ever see his fucking face again I’ll cave it in.”

“Sounds like Jack won’t be getting anything from him then.”

“Well, you already know what they’re up to, mostly.”

“It’s a bit big for the six of us to go charging in. Didn’t you say the guards were armed?”

“Heavily.”

“If we want police backup then we need proof.”

“You’d think by now they’d take your word for it.”

“Maybe if we didn’t have to retcon them every fucking time.”

They all looked round as Jack charged back in looking furious. He tried to compose himself before speaking. “Any luck Tosh?”

“No. Sorry. It’s an isolated system. I’d need a connection from inside.”

“Anything from the mayfly?”

Owen shook his head. “Wasn’t enough left of the thing to test.”

“So we’re back to square one.” The anger had returned to his face. “We need to get in there before more of those things hatch. Gwen, please tell me the police have at least started an investigation.”

Gwen looked up from her computer. “Yes, but they haven’t even linked it back to the Pharm yet. They’re going to be no help unless we can give them something substantial.”

“And I assume you’ve had nothing substantial?” He asked Elise.

“Sorry. He’s been just growling expletives about Copley.”

“Well, tell him to pull his head out of his ass! We have nothing here!”

“Yes sir.” She closed her eyes to try and concentrate and get through the low level grumbling. “Owen. We’ve got nothing here. We need your help.”

“We sent someone in last time.” Future Owen replied through what sounded like gritted teeth.

“Think we can space jump in?”

“NO!”

Elise clasped her ears. “Christ Owen!”

“You’re not going in there!”

“They’ll never know I was there. It’s not like we’d be walking in the front gates.”

“Elise, why do you have to fight me on every fucking thing?! Especially this!”

“Because we’ve run out of options. If things get hairy we can just space jump out. Right?”

“Get the others to agree and I’ll consider it. Until then, not a chance in hell.”

She sighed and opened her eyes to see some very concerned faces.

“What?”

Past Owen handed her a tissue. “Your nose is bleeding. It started when you grabbed your head.”

“It’s fine.” She began cleaning herself up. “I’ve got an idea but Mr Ghosty says I have to get everyone else to agree before he’ll even consider it.”

“Knowing you he has a reason, what is it?”

“Well, the time jumps aren’t just time jumps. We can move between spaces, like teleportation. I just teleport in, give Tosh access to the system, maybe grab a few samples of whatever they have in there and teleport out. Noone there needs to know and if things do go to hell then I can just be teleported out on the spot.”

Everyone stopped to mull over the idea, a little concerned that she would essentially be on her own in there.

Jack was the first to speak. “If you’re going in there alone you’re going in with direct contact with us. We can’t just trust you for this one.”

“Works for me.”

“Everyone on board?”

There were reluctant nods from around the room.

 

“We’ll be able to see everything you do. This way even if you can’t get me into the network as long as you see any evidence we can use the footage. Your usual interference doesn’t seem to be affecting them. ”

“Cool.” Elise blinked and looked over to the screen showing a copy of everything she could see through the contact lenses she was wearing.

“Comfortable?”

“Yep.”

“Just… Come back safe.” Tosh took Elise’s hands. “Please.”

“I promise.” She kissed the woman on the forehead before zipping up her coat and pulling up her hood. “See you soon.”

Tosh tensed up as Elise disappeared. The footage seemed to show that she had blinked and the entire scene had changed in a single frame. “Can you hear me?”

Elise nodded, not wanting to make any kind of sound. She steadied herself and began to investigate. Owen had teleported her into a small side room that was used for storage. It seemed to hold basic supplies and little else. Future Owen used his mist form to scope out the hallway.

“All clear.” He said into her mind.

She slowly opened the door and headed down the hallway.

“The restricted areas are this way. I can open some of the doors from the other side with the electronic switches, others are airtight so I can’t get through.”

She didn’t have to go far before the building started to look more like a lab. Warning signs hung on walls and doors and the place started to smell of disinfectant. Owen moved just ahead, opening doors.

“Wait. Patrol incoming. Get in the room to your right.” He said, hearing the sound of marching.

Elise threw herself into the side room, flattening herself against the wall behind the door. While she hid she saw a large number of capsules ready to be packaged. She grabbed three and placed them into one of the bags she had in her pocket. Once the guards were out of sight she walked back out into the hallway. Further she found a much larger room containing specimens for testing.  Specifically she saw two weevils held sedated. In the corner of the room a computer quietly buzzed. She took a small USB stick from her other pocket and plugged it in.

Back at the Hub Tosh smiled. “I’ve got access. Just give me a few minutes.”

Elise gave her a thumbs up and investigated the rest of the room. Some young mayflies were hovering in their tanks, buzzing angrily. In the far corner a much larger tank held a mature mayfly that watched her intently. Footsteps outside the room echoed through and Elise only had one place to hide, the far side of the tank. She crouched down in the shadows as someone in a lab coat entered. The mature mayfly began throwing itself towards her against the glass, giving her position away.

“Time to go.” Stated Owen.

“No! I’ve got this.” Elise thought, as loud as she could.

As the figure moved closer Elise sprang out, grabbing the figure in a sleeper hold, cutting off the blood supply to their brain until they passed out. They hadn’t even struggled that much. She dragged the unconscious body under the computer desk and out of sight.

“That was close.” Gasped Tosh. “I’m done. You can grab the USB and move on.”

Elise gave another thumbs up and pocketed the USB stick. She had to speed up as the lab assistant wouldn’t be unconscious for long. She’d have to thank Jack for teaching her that move when she got back.

Back towards the offices, Elise had to trust her Owen to look ahead for her, the carpeted floors making it hard to hear footsteps approaching. She’d had to dodge one patrol and two nurses but she’d made it to Copleys office. Owen checked that the room was empty and she let herself in. She quickly began taking files and sliding them into her backpack, quickly scanning over research notes with her eyes. She’d just pulled her backpack on when she heard an alarm begin.

“Time to go.” She thought, but received no reply. “Owen? Owen answer me!”

Her heart began to pound, not able to jump without Owen. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling ‘lost contact with my Owen. Advise!’ across it.

“How? Try and get out, we’re on our way.” Tosh said, everyone mobilising in the background.

Elise pocketed the paper and headed to the door, looking out into the hallway. Doctor Copley and a trio of guards were closing in on the office.

“Owen! Just answer! What’s going on? We need to jump!” Elise’s thoughts boomed through her head.

Distantly, as if over a weak phone signal, Owen replied. “Can’t… I… Elise… Run.”

“What’s happening to you?”

“Time… I…”

Elise made a run for the stairs, shouting and gunshots following her. A bullet missed her backpack by a hair as she jumped down a flight of stairs, successfully turning the corner without slamming into the wall. Another flight later she came to a junction, guards closing in from the right she ran left, pain exploding in her leg as she threw herself through a door. She skidded across the pathway, a bullet having ripped through the meat of her thigh. She bit into her lip, refusing to scream and crawled into the bushes, hoping she hadn’t been seen in the dark. The guards ran past, splitting up to comb the area, not spotting the blood trail across the wet grass.

“Owen, please answer me.” She screamed in her head.

“Changed… Time… Can’t… Jump.”

“Fuck… Just stay with me. Please.” Tears ran down her face from a mix of pain and fear. It was only minutes before she heard police sirens speeding towards the building but it felt like forever. She took a bandage from her bag and wrapped it tight around her thigh before pulling herself up and out of the bushes, all her weight on her unharmed leg. The security guards were already surrendering as she saw a familiar blue coat.

“Jack!” She called out.

He ran over and took her bag so he could help support her. “Owen! Over here!” He called as they moved towards the rest of the team.

“My Owen…” She began before being cut off by a commotion.

Off near the SUV DrCopley had a gun pointed at past Owen. Elise didn’t hesitate. She drew her weapon and fired, blowing out Copleys hip and landing him in the mud as the police disarmed him.

Past Owen sprinted over. “Nice shot. Come on, we’ll get you patched up.”

 

Back in the Hub Elise lay in a morphine haze, having just had her leg treated. Tosh held her hand as Owen washed his hands.

“Was that how I…?” Owen asked, finally letting everything settle in.

“Yes.” Elise said. “He’s gone silent now. I just want him to answer me.”

Tosh squeezed her hand. “It’ll be ok.”

From the barrier Jack looked over them. “Can you give me and Elise a moment?”

Owen turned. “Now? She’s not going to be up to much.”

“I know.” He looked grim and Owen seemed to get the silent message he was sending.

“Tosh. Can you give me a hand here?”

She didn’t want to leave but feeling the low mood of the room she complied. “I’ll be right upstairs.” She smiled softly and followed Owen out.

Jack sat where Tosh had been moments ago.

“I fucked up. I know.” Elise sighed.

“No you didn’t. Sometimes things go wrong, you can’t foresee everything.”

“Is there something else wrong?”

“You haven’t heard from him since the Pharm have you?”

“No… I keep calling out but it feels like the thought isn’t going anywhere.”

“When you stopped Owens death… The timeline fixed itself.”

“But we’re outside of the timeline. We’re outside of time.”

“Only so far. Owen didn’t want you to know but… He knew he was going to cease to exist after you saved his life.”

“No.” A tear ran down her face. “No, he can’t be gone.”

“Elise. He left a letter for each of us, and you. He didn’t want to just leave you but I think it happened too fast for him to say goodbye. I’m sorry.” He pulled her gently into his arms as she wailed out her grief, her friend torn away without warning. The sound echoed up through the hub.

 

Elise drifted in the darkness for the first time in a while. The water was as cold as ever, biting at her skin but the skeletal figure was gone, replaced by someone more familiar.

“Owen?” She blurted before trying to stop herself from letting all of the air out of her lungs.

“A wiser man than me once told me you can’t escape death, just delay it. I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye. Death was closer than I thought.” A bubble formed as he moved towards her, letting her breathe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She sniffled, desperately trying to hold back her tears.

“I wanted you to be happy. I’m here for one last thing.”

“Anything.”

“I can leave you with a limited link to the rift, weevils won’t attack you, you’ll have the ability to time jump 24 hours or so but you’ll always come back to this place when you sleep. It could kill you one day.”

“Or?”

“You can be a normal human again. You never have to experience this ever again.”

“Will I see you again if I go back to being normal?”

“I’m dead. I’m just what remains in your hand.”

“Still.”

“If you go back to normal that mark will go. You’ll get a fresh start.”

“No. If this scar is all I have left of you then I want to keep it.”

“You sure?”

“Certain!” She fell forward into his arms and gave him one last hug.

“Take care of them.”

“I will.”

The world fell into a black mist before the bubble burst and icy water filled her lungs. She awoke with a gasp to Tosh sitting next to her, frightened.

“I’m so sorry. Your watch must have broken when you fell and we didn’t notice. Oh god are you ok?”

“Yea… I am.” Elise smiled, letting her tears fall freely.   


End file.
